Spilled Coffee
by gdmomekb182
Summary: No magic AU, Remus was on his way to a job interview when he met a certain black haired, handsome man. Sirius has never been so inspired to write a song.
1. A beautiful Morning

Spilled Coffee

Chapter 1: A beautiful Morning

It was a sunny Monday morning. The grass was green, the birds were chirping in the sky, the dogs were running around and barking. Children were playing in the park.

Some people were rushing to their jobs and some were, on the other hand, drinking coffee on terraces trying to soak up some of the sun which was not often shining on the sky above England.

More often than not, the days were wet, rainy and not necassarily cold, but certainly not warm either.

But not that day, that particular May, Monday morning was one of the nicest days of the year so far.

But even though the weather was nice, that did not mean that the day would be a good one for everyone.

For Remus Lupin the morning did not start off well. Firstly, his alarm clock did not go off so he ended up waking up later than he was supposed to. Because of that he wouldn't be able to drink his tea, nor eat his breakfast and without his morning fuel Remus was often grumpy.

Then, while in a hurry he didn't realise that there again wasn't any warm water so he stepped into a freezing shower."Bloody hell", he exclaimed in a higher pitched voice than he would admit, but showered all the same.

By the time he came out of the shower it was already 9:15 and at 10 he had a scheduled job interview.

He put on some clothes that he managed to find, a white button up shirt and brown slacks, looked over himself in the mirror and put a hand through his short light brown hair and stepped out of his apartment which was on the 15th floor. He walked to the elevator and saw a yellow paper with big black letters saying "OUT OF ORDER", glued to the elevator doors.

"BOLLOCKS", he cursed for the second time that morning, which was strange because Remus usually tried not to cuss at all. He ran down the stairs and by some miracle he managed not to trip and fall down flat on his face.

It was already 9:30 and Remus mentally thanked whatever god there was that the building where his interview was held was relatively close. He hopped onto his bicycle and rode it as fast as he could.

It was then that he finally realised what a beautiful day it was outside. And in record-breaking 15 minutes he arrived to his destination. He parked his bike and locked it with two chains.

Remus then looked up at the building of the Quibbler.

The Quibbler had once been a small independent newspaper which was often made fun of and looked down on from the more powerful The Daily Prophet. But not anymore, after the affair with a big business tycoon, Tom Riddle, the owner of Horcrux corporation, who used his influence at The Daily Prophet to hide his illegal misdeeds, among which were even some murders, was discovered by one of the Quibbler's journalists, an old and quirky but genius man called Albus Dumbledore, The Quibbler became one of the most respectable newspapers around.

They had some ups and downs but they never lost their integrity. That was one of the reasons why Remus always dreamed of working there. Ever since he decided to become a journalist he had admired Albus Dumbledore and this sometimes still weird, but really good newspaper.

And now he was here, just two years after leaving university, in front of the building on his way to his dream job interview. By some miracle he wasn't late and the day was beautiful. Nothing could go wrong anymore.

He took one deep breath and mumbled to himself "Remus, you can do it. You are as strong as a wolf and nothing can stop you. You will get that job."

Remus stepped toward the door and put his hand on the doorknob. Before he had time to think the door was opened from the other side and a man who wasn't looking in front of himself, bumped into Remus and dropped a paper cup with coffee from his hand directly on Remus' chest. It opened and spilled all over his white shirt.

All that Remus could do at the moment was stare at the mess and think "Fuck my life."

* * *

AN.

This is my first fanfiction, and I apologise for the chapter being as short as it is. Any way I hope you like it because there is more to come. Reviews are always welcome

Cheers


	2. Take It Off

Chapter 2: Take It Off

Remus was standing completely still while the spilled coffee was soaking through his shirt. For a moment he felt as if the world has stopped and the only thing that he could do was just stand there because if he moved then it would be inevitable that this was really happening, that he was not still sleeping and this was only a nightmare.

The world started again as Remus heard the man that spilled his beverage apologizing, "Oh my God, I am so sorry, I wasn't looking and… mate are you okay? You are not burned or something?''

Remus raised his head to look at the face of the man who was talking to him and he was welcomed by a sight of sheer beauty. The man had shoulder length black hair that was slightly curled and it perfectly circled his face. His eyes were the most peculiar and alluring shade of grey. They were place perfectly above his prominent nose and the most luscious lips that Remus has ever seen.

''Hey, can you hear me? Are you alright?''

Remus only now realized that while he was ogling the man, he was talking to him and now probably thought that Remus was mental.

''Yes, I'm okay, It's just that this is the absolute worst time for this to happen, I have a job interview inside that building in 10 minutes, and it is for my dream job'' Remus finally replied.

The man looked at Remus with apologetic eyes and said '' Come on with me to the bathroom and we'll sort this out''

Remus nodded and started following the man inside the building of the Quibbler. They passed the reception desk and turned to the left to the men's room

The first words that exited the man's mouth when they entered the bathroom were, '' You are going to have to take that off.''

Remus' mind went into overdrive, before he could think he said ''what? Why? It's not that you are not a very handsome man, but we've only just met and…''

The man stopped him before he could make more of a fool of himself '' Your shirt is soaking wet and you have an important interview in 9 minutes. Listen, we are going to do this, I am going to lend you my shirt, because it is my fault that you are without one. I know that black shirt and brown trousers don't really fit together but it is a lot better than what you have at the moment. So, take off your shirt now'' The man then started unbuttoning his black shirt.

Remus tried not to gawk at the man who was now naked from the waist up, and he thought that he mostly succeeded at that, well he hoped. The man was truly gorgeous.

Remus hurriedly took off his shirt, used some paper towels to wipe the coffee of his chest and took the shirt from the hand of the stranger.

''But what are you going to wear now? , asked Remus while buttoning up the borrowed shirt.

''Don't you worry about me, I have a spare t-shirt in my backpack'' he said while taking the mentioned object out. '' Listen I am going to give you my mobile number, and you can call me later today or whenever because I'm going to be needing that shirt back, It is somewhat of my lucky shirt so…'' he said while writing his number on a piece of paper that he took out with the t-shirt. '' I mean if that is okay with you''

''Yes, sure, great, thank you for this, maybe some of the luck will transfer to me, because I'll need it'

The man softly chuckled and looked up from the paper, ''Let's hope so, I'll also take this shirt of yours and I'll give it to my cleaners because I swear they're magic, they can remove any stain.''

The man then packed the shirt, and gave Remus his number, he was just about to open the door to leave when Remus suddenly realized ''Wait, I don't even know your name''

The man turned to face Remus once more and with surprise in his eyes he said '' You are correct, my name is Sirius, yes that is really my name, weird parents and all that. How about you?''

''Like the star, yes?'' Sirius nodded '' Well I know how having a weir name feels, I am Remus Lupin.''

Sirius couldn't stop a little bark of laugh from exiting his mouth'' That's brilliant. So, just call me later, I've got to go now, bye'' then he closed the door leaving Remus alone in the bathroom.

Remus looked at his watch and read that it was now 9:58. He hurried out of the bathroom to the reception desk and told her that he had an interview. The receptionist gave him a funny look and explained the path that he should take to get to his destination.

Remus went to the elevator, pushed the up button, and took a step back while waiting for the door to open, just in case.

* * *

AN.

Big thanks to everyone who read and especially to those who followed this story, it really means a lot to me. I hope you liked this chapter as well.

Lots of love!


	3. Friends

Chapter 3: Friends...

After exiting the building, Sirius Black went to the place where his Harley Davidson was parked. He hopped on it and started thinking as he often did while riding his bike. He was thinking about the incident that happened to him while he was leaving the Quibbler building after his interview with the entertainment section. The interview was classic shite made for teenage girls with questions like "What's your favourite colour?'', or '' What do you sleep in?''

But that was all part of the price he had to pay for being as handsome as he was while simultaneously being an international rock star. They are never interested in asking Peter those question, Not that he blames them, Peter, while being a sweetheart and an amazing drummer is not someone you would call attractive.

James, Sirius' lifelong best friend and a guitar player, on the other hand while being almost as handsome as Sirius, but in a more boyish, cute way, was very happily married with a child on a way so the journalists didn't bother him as much.

While driving Sirius was thinking about a man called Remus Lupin, a peculiar man on whom he spilled his coffee. He was sorry that that was the way they met but very glad that they did. Remus was adorable with his deer in the headlights look when he thought that Sirius was making a pass at him and he seemed to really not know who Sirius was, which was refreshing.

Sirius has given him his number which was kind of a risky thing to do, considering the probability of Remus selling that number to Sirius' slightly mental, but very loving and loyal fans. Nevertheless he decided to wing it.

In his head there was already a song writing itself.

He pulled up to the parking lot of his studio and saw James' car which meant that he was already there. Sirius was glad.

He entered the old warehouse turned music studio building, said hello to Benjy the security guard and entered the main building while cheerily humming an unknown tune.

''Hey Pads, how was the interview?'' greeted him James upon seeing him enter. James was sitting on a couch with a guitar in his lap trying to figure out a riff for one of their new songs.

'' The usual'' answered Sirius with a smile on his face.

He was making his way to his old acoustic guitar to try capturing the moment that passed between him and Remus into a song. He always wrote songs on that guitar even though bass guitar was actually his weapon of choice. He felt really inspired, like he hasn't felt in a long time. They were kind of struggling with making their third album.

Them being The Marauders; three old school friends, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter and Sirius Black. When they were children they were often causing trouble and playing pranks in their school and there was a teacher, Minerva McGonagall, with whom they often served detention, that once said that they were always marauding about the school and so the name stuck. Later when they started a band it only seemed logical to keep using it.

Sirius was plucking at the strings of his guitar and scribbling verses in his notebook when James approached him. ''Is that a new song?'' he asked with a grin.

''Maybe, if it turns out good, I've just started it'' Sirius answered and tried out a riff. He let out a whistle of joy when it turned out better than he imagined.

James let him work on it and went to practice alone for a while, working on his own song. They were both songwriters but Sirius sang everything because James' singing equaled the sound of a cat being strangled. Well that is a bit of an exaggeration but it was really bad.

In about half an hour James was stirred from his thoughts by Sirius's loud exclamation ''YEAH BABY, COME TO PAPA''

''WHY ARE YOU YELLING SIRIUS'' James yelled at him.

''Because I'm finished, come here Jamie boy'' Sirius announced ecstatically.

''Already?'' James mumbled to himself.

Sirius was sitting on the floor with a guitar in his lap and a bunch of papers tossed around him. James sat next to him and listened. After the first listening he picked up his own guitar and worked with Sirius on polishing some parts, adding solos and such. They worked on it for a while and Sirius went to get his bass to figure the bass part out.

About an hour of work and play later, Sirius went outside to have a smoke, he didn't smoke a lot, but he felt that he accomplished something and that he deserved it. It was when he returned inside and saw the on the clock that it was already past noon that Peter was nowhere to be found.

''Have you heard from Pete, Prongs? He asked James.

''Huh, where the hell is he, he most likely still didn't get out of bed, the lazy bastard. ''

''Yeah, you are probably right'' Sirius said uncertainly ''I'm gonna call him and tell him to get his lazy arse here or there are going to be consequences, he-he.'' Sirius took out the phone from his pocket, and dialed. It rang for a few times but no one answered. He tried again but the same happened.

''No one's answering'' he told James ''Weird''.

''His sound is probably off and he didn't hear it, he'll be here and apologize for being late and it will all be fine, don't you worry Pads'' James, the eternal optimist was ensuring Sirius.

''It's just that… there's been something off about him lately, he's been missing more and more rehearsals and that is just not like him, like he's changed in a way. I don't know, I just worry about him''

''I'm sure that if there were something wrong that he would tell us'' James patted Sirius on the back.

''Yeah, you're probably right''

''Of course I'm right, I'm James Potter, when have I possibly been wrong'' He asked with a devilish grin.

'' Ha-ha, keep assuring yourself of that.'' Sirius told his best friend. He went to the little kitchen part of the studio and got himself a beer from the refrigerator, plopped himself on the couch and opened it.

''What I want to know is, who's your new lover boy?'' asked James.

Sirius almost choked on his beer ''What? I mean, ahem, it wasn't''

''Ooh, it must be someone special with you acting like this'' James was now full on grinning.

''NO, I mean no there is no one.''

''yeah right, and who did you just write a song to, I mean you are practically blushing, and let me tell you that that is fucking weird.''

''it was just a guy I met when I was exiting from my interview'' Sirius was now blushing, which was not something he did, ever.

'' Was he pretty?''

''I didn't know you swing that way James, I thought you only had eyes for Lily''

''Don't avoid the question, he must have been something with you writing a whole song about how you met.''

''James, shut up!'' Sirius said in a calm tone while walking away from him.

''oh, come on, mate, give me something. Are you going to see him again? What is your first kid's name be? How many cats will you have? When will he be meeting your parents? ''

The sound of James' laughter was following him all the way out of the building.

* * *

A.N.

I am so sorry for how long it has taken me to finish this chapter. I've just been busy with school and real life, you know the usual. I just couldn't find inspiration nor will for writing, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chappie and thanks to everyone who read and to those who reviewed

Lots of love!


End file.
